Everybody Needs Somebody
by AlwaysPondx
Summary: There was something about that girl that concerned Rachel.
1. Rain On Me

Rachel hurried on through the waterlogged park, a reasonably heavy bag of shopping in one hand and an admittedly overlarge umbrella clutched tightly in the other. Why on earth she'd agreed to visit the supermarket in this ungodly weather, she had no idea. All she wanted now was to get warm and dry, quickly!

As she neared the gate, Rachel noticed something very strange. On the bench ahead of her was a young girl, who looked around the same age as herself, curled into herself. There was something about that girl that concerned Rachel, but she just couldn't think what.

She noticed the straggly blonde hair; the slightly rounded stomach; that all too familiar blue and white dress… Rachel's heart leapt into her mouth as she realised who the poor girl was.

Quinn Fabray.

The perfect head cheerleader; the most popular girl in school; the girl with the perfect boyfriend and the perfect life. That's who Quinn Fabray used to be.

But over the past few weeks, Rachel had realised that Quinn's life is far from perfect. Pregnant at 16 to her boyfriend's best mate; thrown out of her house by her devout Christian parents; rejected by the popular kids; kicked off the Cheerios; thrown out of her boyfriends' house; and now quite possibly homeless, Rachel noticed, as she saw the small pink bag at the blonde's feet. This wasn't the old Quinn; this was a new, broken, lonely Quinn who just needed somebody to be there.

Rachel wasted no time in getting to Quinn; abandoning her shopping she sprinted as fast as she could.

"Quinn?" her voice was barely above a whisper, but the blonde seemed to recognize the sound as she rolled onto her side and her brown eyes, so full of sorrow, connected with Rachel's.

"Rachel," breathed Quinn, a great sense of relief passing through her that someone was there. "Rachel… I never meant for any of this to happen. Any of it… I promise I didn't mean to." Tears were streaming down her pale face, mingling with the rain that had drenched her skin.

Rachel reached out her hand in support to her fellow glee-clubber.

"I know, Quinn." She sounded so sympathetic that Quinn felt even guiltier for everything she had done; she didn't deserve Rachel's sympathy. "Come on, I know you don't have a place to stay so you're coming back with me. It's not good for you or the baby, being outside in the cold and the rain."

She helped Quinn to her feet, wrapped an arm round her back as a support and opened the umbrella over their heads. The young girl was shaking uncontrollably, though whether that was from the cold or the crying Rachel didn't know.

They walked quietly, no noise could be heard apart from their feet pounding in the puddles and the shaking sobs issuing from Quinn's mouth. Neither of them had ever had a proper conversation before apart from that one time at her locker. Quinn eventually broke the silence by uttering two simple words… "Thank you."


	2. Forgiveness

When they reached the Berry's house, Rachel wasted no time in rushing Quinn into the bathroom and running her a nice hot bath. The girl had stopped shivering so violently before they had reached the house, but Rachel figured the cold wouldn't have been good for the baby.

Quinn reluctantly pulled off her sopping wet clothes, and gratefully accepted a fluffy pink dressing gown and steaming mug of cocoa handed to her by a worried Rachel.

"Listen Quinn, none of this is your fault so quit apologizing every two minutes. Nothing you've done or said in the past matters to me now. My main concern is that you're ok." Rachel offered a smile at Quinn, who returned it feebly.

"Just take as long as you need to get yourself cleaned up and sorted out, and then we'll see how it goes from there. I looked through your duffel and I couldn't find any night clothes, so I brought you a pair of mine. They'll tight around your bump but…"

The rest of Rachel's words were drowned out as Quinn reached across and pulled her into a tight hug, separated only by her swollen stomach. She tried to pour all her unsaid feelings into the hug, and she was sure Rachel understood as she received an extra squeeze from the brunette.


	3. That Pregnancy Glow

Quinn wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself, noting the gold star embroidered in the corner which made her chuckle.This must be Rachel's own bathroom, she mused; surely her dads wouldn't be crazy about them too? Gold stars were just _so_ Rachel Berry-esque.

Quinn would forever be grateful to Rachel Berry. Wow, she had never, ever imagined that happening, not in a million years! They hadn't been friends; but even when she considered Rachel as 'the enemy', Rachel didn't. But what did this make them now? Enemies, acquaintances, friends? Everything was so confusing at the minute.

She picked up the clothes Rachel had brought her. They were quite sweet, actually: a baby pink vest with 'star' written across the chest, and cute pale blue shorts. Not the kind of thing she imagined Rachel would own.

Pulling them on (the top with slight difficulty), she studied her reflection in the mirror. Yes, the clothes were a bit on the tight side, but they really kinda suited her. For the first time, she could see that 'pregnancy glow' that expectant moms are supposed to get; her skin was radiant and clear. Maybe it was because she had relaxed and pampered herself and her bump for the first time since she discovered she was in the family way.

Quinn rubbed a hand over her ever-expanding baby bump. "Hey baby," she cooed. She attempted to pull the slightly-too-short top down (after all, Rachel was a few inches shorter and that was before it had to stretch over her belly), but still a strip of bare flesh remained. She sighed; it was gonna have to do. Teasing her now-dry blonde locks into their natural curls, she headed downstairs to face Rachel.


	4. Cherries, Ice Cream and Worcester Sauce

"Rachel?" Quinn murmured as she padded into the living room. Rachel looked up from the film she was watching and smiled.

"Hey Quinn, you doing ok? I was just going to come and find you actually. You've been up there so long I was starting to think you'd drowned or something," she joked. She patted the sofa next to her, indicating for the blonde to sit down. Quinn walked shyly over to where Rachel was sat and plonked herself down on the chair.

"Sorry about that. I just got a bit carried away; it's been so long since I've been able to relax." She apologized.

"Oh it's no problem, I'm just glad you've got yourself sorted out Quinn. You deserve to relax after everything you've been through." Quinn nodded as Rachel spoke.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get you something to eat as I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten since at least dinnertime. So what do you fancy?"

Quinn blushed. "Well, I actually haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I tried to have lunch but I just… couldn't keep it down. But yeah, now you mention it I am starving. I don't suppose I could have a look and see what you have in? I mean, if not I'll just have whatever but I seem to be craving different things every day." She felt awkward asking to raid Rachel's cupboards; but, you know, needs must and all.

"Sure, go ahead. Anyway you might as well make yourself familiar with this place seeing as you're probably gonna be here for a while," Rachel replied. Quinn's head shot up.

"But I thought you just meant I could come home with you for tonight, and then find a motel to stay in tomorrow?"

Rachel looked shocked.

"Gosh no! I couldn't just abandon a friend in need, besides I'm thinking money's pretty tight for you at the minute. My dads will be home in an hour or so, and if they agree which I'm sure they will, this can be your new home." Noting the look of shock now imprinted upon Quinn's face, she hesitated.

"I mean, if you don't want to live with me then that's fine, you don't have to I just thought you might need someplace to stay. It really doesn't matter, in fact forget it, I know you'd hate to live with me because we're not exactly friends."

It took Quinn a few moments to regain her composure.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind me living here? You're right, money is a bit of an issue at the moment and I never thought I'd be saying this but… I'd actually rather stay here than go to a motel. At least here I won't be so lonely. But if you don't want me to stay then I don't mind, I can hardly blame you and what would your dads think?" She took a deep breath and glanced at Rachel, who took this as her cue to speak.

"Quinn, do you really think I would have offered you to stay here if I didn't want you to? I'd love for you to stay here, my daddy's often work late nights and all weekend sometimes and it'd be nice to have someone to hang out with. Anyway, you're pregnant and you really need somewhere warm where you're going to be looked after, and I think we can give you that. I'm pretty sure my dads will be happy with the arrangement; and besides, they'll love having another girl around the house!"

Quinn smiled, a genuine warm smile that Rachel had never seen before, and made her way over to where her friend was stood near the fridge.

"Thank you for everything," she said, Rachel brought her into a hug.

"Sorry, but I can't ignore this hunger anymore. I think I'm going to die if I don't eat soon!" Quinn joked as she pulled away from her new friend and headed for the cupboards. A moment later she reappeared, holding a pot of glace cherries, some Worcester Sauce flavoured crisps and a tub of strawberry ice cream.

"That has to be one of the strangest combinations of food I have ever seen Quinn!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Quinn replied, patting her bump. Both girls laughed as they bustled around the kitchen.


	5. Who Doesn't Love Friends?

"Here you go." Rachel passed a bowl of glace cherries over to Quinn, who took them and smiled.

"Thanks Rachel, I don't know why but I've had such a strong craving for them today! Obviously my little baby likes them," she said jokily.

"Obviously!" laughed Rachel. "Ooh look, Friends is on! God I love that show."

"Me too! I mean, who _doesn't_ love it?" replied Quinn. They settled down to watch the episode, both girls at opposite ends of the cream sofa.

As the end credits rolled, Rachel turned to face Quinn. "That is the best episode of Friends ever! It's so romantic, don't you think?" She noticed the tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks.

Quinn looked up and saw Rachel looking at her perplexedly.

"Oh don't mind me, it's just my hormones. I'm not actually upset; anything can set me off at the minute. I can't believe I just cried at Friends, for goodness' sake!" She giggled through her tears.

"That is pretty tragic, you know," Rachel sniggered, and the two burst into full-on laughter.

Just then, they heard a key turn in the lock. "That'll be my dads' home from work." Rachel spoke as she leapt up. Quinn's heart suddenly leapt into her mouth.

"I'm, er, just gonna use the bathroom," she excused, moving as fast as she could to the hallway. Rachel could sense her nervousness.

"Ok fine. But you know there's no need to worry, my dads' really aren't that scary," she said to her friends retreating back. Quinn nodded and sped up the stairs (well, walked as fast as she could which admittedly wasn't very fast as she was afraid of falling.) Sliding the bolt across with shaky hands, she took a deep breath.


	6. Adversity Rules

Quinn looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was worried; what if the Berry's didn't want her? After all, she _was _pregnant (which sure was a burden) and she had made Rachel's life a living hell. She gulped as she realised just how bad she sounded

But surely her dads' would be kinda understanding, right? They were both gay; they must be used to a bit of adversity? If the worst came to the worst, she might end up on the streets. Surely the Berry's would save her?

She tried to summon up the courage to go downstairs. In her mind Quinn could hear what her fellow glee-clubbers would say.

"Go and face them sooner rather than later Quinn. And don't cry; puffy eyes are _so_ not a good look!" Kurt's unmistakeably high tone made Quinn roll her eyes, though a small smile flickered across her face.

"Pull yourself together girl! You're gonna get through this just fine chick." Quinn laughed as she listened to Mercedes' voice. She sighed. Splashing a drop of water on her face, she unlocked the door and stepped onto the landing.

As Quinn reached the hallway, she could hear Rachel and her dads chatting. Pausing for a slow breath, she shuffled through the kitchen doorway. The Berry's were seated at the dining table, and simultaneously they all turned to look at Quinn; they were smiling, she noted. That had to be a good thing, right?


	7. Welcome To Your New Home

One of the men Quinn assumed must be Rachel's dads cleared his throat.

"Hi Quinn, I'm Rachel's dad James. Rachel has told us all about you and your current situation, and we're more than happy for you to stay with us. Believe me, I know what it's like to be rejected by your own family and made homeless at such a young age, and I'm pretty sure you really need some stability and support in your life right now. We'll help with that in every way we can sweetie."

Quinn could feel hot tears threatening to spill as James spoke; he was so understanding and kind.

"And I'm Tom." The second man spoke. "Honestly Quinn, we would love for you to stay here. It'll be great to have another girl around the house, and I'm sure Rachel would appreciate the company. We do often work for long periods of time and it'll be good to know that she's not always alone."

Quinn took a moment to process the information. Her face broke out into a shy smile, a genuine smile that Rachel had rarely seen.

"Thank you so, so much for letting me stay sir. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said quietly.

Tom reached out and squeezed her arm.

"It's no problem Quinn, we understand and we're just glad to be of assistance sweetie. Oh and please, call us Tom and James."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks Sir-I mean tom. And James too, thank you."

Rachel leapt up from the table and skipped over to Quinn.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about! I'll show you around whilst daddy makes dinner."

Grabbing Quinn's hand, Rachel pulled them both down the hallway.

"So the kitchen, dining room and lounge are down here…" she said, indicating each door and then dragging Quinn up the stairs.

"On this floor is dad and daddy's bedroom, their office and a bathroom, and up here…" leading Quinn up another set of stairs to the door on the left, "is where you'll be residing!" She put her hand on the door handle and opened the door.


End file.
